1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a printing method, and a printing program.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus that ejects a liquid to land ink droplets (dots) onto a medium to thereby perform recording is known. In such a printing apparatus, in addition to a general color ink (for example, color ink of KCMY), metal ink including metal particles such as fine aluminum particles may be used as a pigment to perform printing.
In the metallic printing using the metal ink, a balance between metal luster and color tone of a printed object is changed according to the amount of metal particles contained in the metal ink. For this reason, it is difficult to realize metallic printing having a satisfactory metal luster with a desired color tone. Meanwhile, when printing is performed using ink containing fine aluminum particles as metal particles, a printing method is proposed in which a printing shape of the ink on a medium is substantially reticulate, and the amount of fine aluminum particles included in a printed object is adjusted by changing the size of reticulation to adjust metal luster. (for example JP-A-11-78204).
However, in a case of the printing method disclosed in JP-A-11-78204, it is possible to print an image having a satisfactory metal luster with a high image quality, but the impression that the entire image of the metallic printing floats on the medium may be given. For this reason, according to a user, an undesirable image may be obtained due to a reason that the image is unnatural or excessively stands out.